


Meme: Lapin Angelique

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua and Shiki are quite the loyal customers, and to keep her customers happy, Princess K will enable whatever they desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme: Lapin Angelique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/subarashiki_ds/96344.html?thread=1071192#t1071192](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fsubarashiki_ds%2F96344.html%3Fthread%3D1071192%23t1071192).



> Set in the Another Day universe with a hefty helping of cross-dressing, a bit of bondage, and a splash of voyeurism.

Shiki plucks a dust bunny off of the asymmetric jersey Neku’s wearing and looks up at him with a frown. “Honestly, Neku, can’t you keep clothes neat for a few minutes?”

“Those dressing rooms are dusty,” he says with a shrug. Princess K’s regal smile falters for a second at that, but she quickly recovers and beams twice as bright at him.

“I could, if you’d like, direct you to a nicer room, sir.”

“There are nicer rooms?” Neku asks warily.

“But of course,” she says. “Reserved for our most loyal customers, and since you’re a friend of Miss Shiki and M’sieur Joshua, you are welcome to partake.”

“Oh, thank you, Princess!” Shiki says, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She stops abruptly, her lips twisting up to one side. “Speaking of Joshua, shouldn’t he be back by now?”

Princess K sits down lightly on a lush velvet couch and retrieves a tea set from the side table. “The double-breasted suit is a thing of splendor. It takes time to properly enrobe oneself in its beauty.”

“Oh.”

“What sort of tea do you take, Shiki?” Princess K asks as she slips towards a backroom, teapot in hand.

“Anything is fine, thank you.”

“Then black it is.”

She disappears behind a shadowy curtain and Neku turns to Shiki, black-clad arms crossed. “Can I change out of this now?”

“But it looks so good on you! Keep it on until Princess gets you your new dressing room, please?”

“My clothes are in the old dressing room,” he objects, but Shiki plants her hands on her hips before he’s even done talking.

“You can grab them later,” she says. “Besides, Pink hasn’t seen you in this outfit yet.”

Neku plays with the fluttery hem on his sleeves. “It’s not enough that you see me in all of this stuff?”

“Nope. I think he likes this as much as I do, maybe more.” She hides a smile behind her hand. Neku just sighs.

“Great.”

“Hm? What’s great?” Neku jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder. Joshua tips his head and smiles.

“Oh my gosh, you! You’re great!” Shiki springs towards him and stops just short of grabbing him. “That suit is fantastic!”

“I know,” he giggles, twisting his shoulders and spreading his arms in a magnanimous pose.

Neku reluctantly looks at Joshua. From the crisp tips of his jacket collar to the front pleats of his pants that run perfectly parallel to the red stripes on the sides, every detail of the outfit is pristine. There’s a slight shimmer to the fabric that slopes along his angular frame, creasing just so here and there, a sharp contrast to his loose, wavy hair. The gold accents offset his coloring as if coordinated specifically to him.

Neku swallows. “Are you going to buy it?”

“I don’t know,” Joshua hums. “I’ve tried it on so many times, but I never get it. I’ve never had anyone to wear it for.” His gaze slinks up Neku’s body, lingering around his collarbone before meeting his round blue eyes. “Do you think I should get it, Neku?”

Shiki laces her fingers together.

“Tea is prepared,” Princess K says as she strides back into the room. At the sight of Joshua, she slows her steps a tad and blows out a quick breath of assent. “You look marvelous as always, sir.”

“I might have to buy it this time,” he says with an overt glance at Neku. For his part, Neku looks away and scowls.

Princess K places two tea settings on the black lacquered table. “You truly should. It accentuates the undulations of your twilight aura.”

“Yeah, and it fits like a dream,” Shiki adds with a grin.

Joshua skips his fingers down the gold chain looped out of his pants pocket and mumbles something unintelligible.

“You should get it.”

All eyes land on Neku. He rubs the back of his head and looks up at the ceiling. Brushing hair out of his face, Joshua smiles down at the shiny teapot on the table. “What about you, Neku?”

Neku glares. “What about me?”

“Are you going to buy that outfit?”

Shiki grabs Neku by the shoulders and forcibly spins him around. “You should try some more stuff,” she says, tapping her chin as she thinks. “Something’s missing.”

“I agree, it’s just not Neku,” Joshua adds.

Princess K takes a sip of her tea and sets the delicate cup down with a flourish. “Might I offer some advice?”

“Oh, by all means!” Shiki says, sitting in a plush armchair on the other side of the table.

“If you select one piece that best represents M’sieur Neku to you, I can easily assemble a most apposite outfit around it.”

“You’re too kind,” Joshua says, and the eerie smile that grows on his face makes Neku take a few nervous steps towards the door. Extending one hand towards Shiki, Joshua lilts, “Shall we?”

“Let’s!”

Princess K watches them dart towards the accessories section of the store and calls, “I’ll put a cozy on the teapot.”

“You’re not going to put me in something stupid, are you?” Neku asks.

“I will only select what your spirit calls for, sir.”

Neku’s not at all mollified. The shirt he’s wearing has a much lower neckline than he’s used to, and that combined with the gauzy fabric makes him fidget and scratch at his chest. He wonders if he could change back into his street clothes fast enough to run away before they come back, but he doesn’t even manage two steps before Princess K says sharply, “I took the liberty of moving your clothes into one of the private dressing rooms. Once your next outfit has been selected, I will escort you there.”

Neku’s eyebrows twitch. “Can’t you just tell me where it is?”

She sips her tea, eyelashes fluttering as she licks her lips and savors the taste. With a growl, Neku wrestles the jersey up over his head, carefully tucking his headphones back into place when the fabric catches and pulls on them. The shirt’s completely blocking his view when Joshua says in a laugh, “My my, Neku, eager, aren’t we?”

“Shut up.” He yanks the shirt the rest of the way off and flings it over a chair back.

“Neku!” Shiki swats his bare shoulder and scolds, “Don’t be so rough with that! It’s not yours!”

He sighs, defeated, and folds the shirt before setting it back, nicely this time, on the chair. Shiki nods approvingly, then turns to Princess K. “Sorry about him.”

“He is as a horror spirit, vibrant, free.” Princess K sets her cup on its saucer with a plink. “Did you select an article?”

Joshua and Shiki giggle in unison. Neku shudders.

“Excellent,” Princess K says, standing up and pressing the front of her skirt smooth. “I’ll show M’sieur Neku to his room and then gather the rest of his outfit.”

Before Neku can object – like they’d listen to him anyway, but he feels like he has to at least try – Princess K ushers him down a hallway, past the normal dressing rooms, and sweeping aside a heavy curtain, into a square room with 3 doors on each wall.

“The room in the middle on the far side should suit you well, sir,” she says, resting her chin on his shoulder and giving him a closed-eye smile before planting both hands on his back and shoving him forward. She calls out, “Your robing shall soon arrive!” as she turns and struts out of the room, leaving Neku alone, shirtless, and very uncomfortable. At first, he starts back towards the main part of the shop, determined to bolt before anyone can stop him, but he remembers his current state of undress and stops short. Slowly, as if trying to sneak past a predator, he pivots and stares at the slightly ajar door to the room of his doom. Whatever it is his “friends” have picked out for him, he’s sure it won’t be good. If he steps into that room, he’ll be accepting this fate, and he can’t let himself go down this easily.

Still, he can’t run away with no shirt and in pants he doesn’t own. He’ll go in just long enough to change his pants and he’ll put his shirt on as he runs to freedom, he decides. With clenched fists, he pushes into the room.

The first thing he notices is the lighting. It’s soft, dim, subtly rose, and definitely not sufficient to find clothes by. He squints into the shadows. The walls are covered with draped crimson fabric and with that rippled texture all around him, it takes a minute to spot the folded clothing on an upholstered cube in the corner. He scoops up the top article with one hand, tugging at the fastener of the tight black pants he’s wearing with the other, only to stop in confusion when he gets a good look at it – a pale button-up shirt.

“How impolite.”

Neku spins around to see Joshua leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, eyes half-lidded and distinctly amused. “Really, Neku, I didn’t take you for the type to rummage in someone’s belongings.”

“I was looking for MY clothes,” Neku says, throwing Joshua’s shirt to him. “What are you doing in my dressing room?”

Joshua covers his mouth with spread fingers and giggles. “This is my dressing room, Neku. Why else would my clothes be in here? If you wanted in, you just had to ask.”

“I don’t believe this,” Neku groans. “She told me the wrong room.”

“No matter,” Joshua says with a shrug and he drops his shirt. “I was supposed to bring your outfit to you. Sharing a room saves me some trouble.”

“Wait, what? Sharing a room?! I never agreed to that!”

Joshua leans out of the room, retrieves a hanger laden with clothing from just outside, and shuts the door behind him. “Don’t be silly.”

“You guys are the ones being silly!” Neku declares. He tries to storm out, but Joshua puts his free hand on Neku’s chest and pushes him towards the back wall.

“All the other doors are closed.”

“Meaning?”

“They’re locked. You’d have to ask Princess K to open one for you.” He hangs the outfit on a hook by the door. Thanks to the weird lighting, Neku can’t make out any distinctive features, but the silhouette looks tight on the top and incredibly fluffy on the bottom. His stomach knots up.

“She wouldn’t, would she?”

“Doubtful. Besides, you’ll need help getting into your outfit anyway.” Behind his back, Joshua turns the lock. He stifles a giggle. “Don’t worry, Neku. I won’t take advantage of you. Unless, of course, you want me to.”

“Don’t count on it.”

“Aww, so mean!” Joshua sinks down on one knee, and when he reaches out, Neku stumbles back until he’s flush against the wall.

“What are you doing?!”

“Oh, relax! I was going to untie those boots for you.”

For the first time, Neku’s thankful for the weird lights – they won’t let Joshua see how red his face is. “I can handle it, thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” Joshua sighs. He starts fiddling with the mass of accessories wrapped around the top of the hanger and Neku takes advantage of this distraction, undoing his boots as fast as he can. Unfortunately for him, the boots Shiki picked out for him lace all the way up his calves. He’s not even halfway done with the first boot when he sees Joshua’s neat leather shoes come to a stop in front of him. Looking up, Neku comes face to frills with a purple and black dress.

“What is that?”

“Your outfit.”

“No.”

Joshua crouches down to look him square in the eyes and smiles blissfully. “Now Neku, Shiki and Princess K are expecting to see you in this? Do you really want to disappoint them?”

Neku glares back. “If it means not wearing that, yes.”

“You realize how much they’ll pester you for not cooperating, don’t you?”

Right on cue, Princess K’s voice filters through the heavy door. “Do you need anything, sir?”

Joshua’s finger against Neku’s lips prevents him from responding. “Not at all,” Joshua says loudly, musically.

“Very well. Miss Shiki and I are going to retire to my office to partake in our tea more privately. Please seek us there if you require anything.”

They sit in silence, listening to the clack of Princess K’s high heels as she departs. Joshua draws his finger down Neku’s lips before he pulls away and stands up. “Well, Neku?”

“... Fine.” Neku takes his time with the rest of the unlacing, a condemned man dragging his feet as he walks to the gallows. Eventually, he has nothing left to undo on the boots, and he pulls them off almost mournfully. Joshua hands the dress off to him, fingertips brushing the backs of Neku’s hands and lingering longer than necessary.

Now that it’s in his grasp, Neku can actually see the dress. The bodice is made of matte black leather, edged in white lace and offset with a purple bow at the center of the neckline. Over each shoulder, black satin puffs out then draws in to a tight sleeve. Both arms and the back are laced up with shining purple ribbons. The skirt is no better – long, pointed panels of satin bordered with lace radiate out from the cinched waist and float atop a cloud of black crinoline patterned here and there with woven ribbons.

“This,” Neku coughs, “is me?”

“Mm hmm.” Something brushes just below Neku’s navel and he twists away. Joshua huffs, “You can’t take your pants off if you’re holding the dress.”

“And that means you get to take them off for me?” Neku scowls and holds the dress over his lower body like a shield. “What if I don’t want to take them off until I have this on?”

Joshua’s lips curve up into a wide smile and Neku wonders where he slipped up. The dress. He said he’d put it on. He berates himself silently. “There’s no way that dress will fit properly over your waist with those on,” Joshua reasons, and Neku’s inner scolding picks up speed.

“Fine,” he concedes, thrusting the dress out towards Joshua. “But I’m taking them off myself.”

With Joshua drinking in his every move, it takes him a couple tries to grab the buttons just right and slip them open. He inches the pants down, careful to hike his boxers back into place so they don’t get lowered with, and though he fixes a threatening glare on them, his fingers tremble the whole way. Pointedly looking anywhere but at Joshua, he holds out one hand.

“Give me the dress.”

With an airy giggle, Joshua does as commanded. “I loosened all the lacings for you.”

“Thanks,” Neku says with no actual gratitude. He struggles into it, weaving his bare feet one at a time through the bodice and around layers of crinoline. Much to his dismay, the sleeves and bodice slip around him effortlessly, and he knows that when the ribbons are tightened, it will fit him alarmingly well.

In Princess K’s office, Shiki marvels at the security monitor in front of her. “He looks really good in that.”

“M’sieur Joshua’s selection of the lace bonnet truly allowed me to find a perfect outfit,” Princess K says, and she takes a sip of tea. Without looking away from the screen, Shiki nods.

“Allow me,” Joshua says in a tone like the satin of the sleeves. He walks behind Neku, rustling the crinoline of the skirt as he passes, and languidly tightens the ribbons up the back of the bodice. Neku does his best to inflate himself as much as possible so he’ll have some extra breathing room, but Joshua doesn’t pull anything tight to the point of discomfort. He just draws the fabric snug to Neku’s body like a hug. At the bottom of the bodice, Joshua knots the ribbons twice and ties the waistband over them into a neat bow. He giggles again, but somehow it’s less annoying than Neku expects. “Would you like to look?”

Joshua gestures towards a mirror on the back of the door. Bracing himself for the worst, Neku steps in front of it. He looks better than he expected – despite the fluff and ribbons, he can still see hints of himself in the look: the angular shapes, the palette, the mixture of loose and fitted, coverage and exposed skin. It really does suit him. That startles him more than anything else.

“Very nice,” Joshua hums. “Let me lace up the sleeves. Here, put your arms out in front of you.”

Absently, Neku turns towards him and does as he’s told, still looking at himself in the mirror. The colors in the dress match his headphones exactly. He knows that the dress was picked to suit some accessory, but he can’t shake the feeling that whoever initiated the choice of this outfit knows him well. He doesn’t notice Joshua’s actions until they’re finished and he leans back with a content laugh. Neku tries to drop his arms to his sides but instead his hands land together on the front on his thighs. Looking down, he sees that the ribbons of the sleeve lacings are wrapped around his wrists and knotted tightly together.

“What the hell?”

“Just to make things easier,” Joshua purrs. He hooks his thumb around the knot and hauls Neku’s arms up over his head.

“Easier? W-what?” Neku stammers. “Make WHAT easier?!”

“Getting you into the rest of your outfit, silly.” Joshua pushes forward until Neku’s flush against the wall, hands pinned above him. His free hand plays over Neku’s jawline.

“J-Joshua,” Neku breathes, wiggling against his surprisingly strong touch. “Cut it out.”

“The next piece is a choker. I need you to turn around so I can tie it.” Joshua leans back enough to let Neku move and twists Neku’s bound wrists. Neku can’t help but rotate with them. Then Joshua’s pressed against him, so firmly that even though he releases Neku’s hands they stay over his head; there’s nowhere else for them to go. Joshua runs one palm from under Neku’s chin around to the back of his neck, looping a wide black ribbon around. He ties it loosely, then suddenly yanks Neku’s hands behind his head and jiggles them quickly. And then he’s gone. Neku stumbles away from the wall. His elbows are pointed towards the ceiling, and when he tries to straighten his arms, the choker tugs. His wrists, he realizes, are now tied not only to each other, but also to the ribbon around his neck. In a voice laden with anxiety, he asks, “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you, to make things easier,” Joshua answers so calmly that Neku grits his teeth and growls.

“Untie me.”

“I will once you’re fully dressed.”

“Now.”

“No.”

“Now!”

“Calm down, Neku,” Joshua sighs. He pushes his hair out of his face and looks at him with eyes so open Neku’s stunned. “Please. Trust me.”

For some reason, Neku does.

Then the filter slips back and Joshua offers one of his trademark smiles. He steps closer to Neku and holds his waist lightly. “Sit on the block.”

He guides Neku backwards to the upholstered cube in the corner, sweeping his clothes off of it before pushing Neku down. Behind his head, Neku fiddles with the knotted ribbons, tugging any loose bit he can grab. Joshua retrieves a pair of white stockings from the hanger and gathers one up, holding it open with both hands. Reluctantly, Neku lifts his foot. The stocking unrolls around his leg like a second skin, stretching to just above his knee, and he yelps when Joshua’s fingers stroke his inner thigh. Joshua tests him, running his thumb up the front of Neku’s thigh until it disappears under the skirt. Fingertips run lightly, teasingly towards the inside of Neku’s leg, and slowly Neku’s wordless protests dissolve into panting breaths.

“Speak now,” Joshua says with a smirk. Neku tips his head back and closes his eyes. The fingers press more firmly now, drawing sprawls of invisible graffiti from his knee to edge of his boxers. When the touches disappear abruptly, Neku’s head shoots up and he fixes Joshua with what he hopes is a withering look.

Joshua just giggles. “There are two stockings, you know.”

Neku lifts his other foot without being asked. This time, Joshua slides the stocking up slowly, swirling his fingers over every inch of skin before covering them with the sheer fabric like a kiss. Where the fabric ends, he leans forward and licks. Neku starts, slams into the wall behind him, and tries to clamp his legs together. From between his knees, Joshua smiles up at him. He rests one hand on each thigh and, with his eyes locked on Neku’s, creeps them just under the edge of Neku’s boxers. Neku can’t help the little gasp that escapes him as those fingers run up him, trace stars on his hipbones, ghost just so to the edge of his pubic hair. Joshua tugs at the waistband of his boxers from the inside, and he lifts his hips without hesitation.

Tossing the boxers to one side, Joshua stands up and turns away. “Hey!” Neku shouts after him.

No verbal response comes. Instead, Joshua holds up two slick black shoes with platform soles and multiple straps.

Neku’s washed with disappointment briefly, but then Joshua’s thumbs massage the ball of his foot and he arches his back like a cat. Gingerly, Joshua slides the shoe onto him and fastens each strap before turning his attention to the other foot. When both are secure, he stands up and motions to Neku to do the same. The height of the heels feels unnatural, and he expects to wobble when he stands up, but Neku adjusts to the platform shoes surprisingly quickly. “Okay,” he says, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts and failing miserably. “Untie me?”

“Not just yet,” Joshua says, clucking his tongue with reproach. “There’s one more piece.”

He steps close to Neku and runs his hands up his sides, his neck, the sides of his face. Neku turns his head and presses his lips against one palm. Joshua’s face goes blank for a moment, and Neku thinks the person before him is beautiful. Then again that smirk’s back, fixed firmly over whatever real emotion was there before.

Tenderly, reverently, Joshua removes Neku’s headphones. He breaks away long enough to hook them over the hanger and grab the last piece, a bonnet headband of white lace, offset by black ribbons and purple bows. He slips it into place in the dent in Neku’s hair, steps back to take everything in at once, and laughs. “There. Done.”

Neku jostles his arms. “Please?”

“I said I would,” Joshua says. He walks to Neku, reaches around him to undo the knots behind his neck, and as his fingers close around the ribbons, Neku kisses him full on the mouth. For a moment, Joshua freezes, but then Neku starts to pull away uncertainly and he grabs him before he can break contact, kissing back hard. His tongue runs along Neku’s lower lip and blindly he tugs at the knots until all the ribbons fall loose. Neku’s hands fly to the back of Joshua’s head, fisting in his hair. Neku feels Joshua smirk against his mouth. He counters by nipping his lower lip hard, and when Joshua sucks in a surprised breath, Neku seals their mouths together. Their tongues press together, mixed breath rushing hot between them. Joshua’s hands duck under Neku’s skirt and clutch high on the backs of his thighs.

Neku breaks the kiss, pulling his head back enough to untie the scarlet cravat peeking out of Joshua’s jacket. He flings it off to one side and attacks Joshua’s neck, sucking and biting every bit he can reach. He goes to kiss the underside of his jaw but is interrupted by Joshua pulling away and whispering, “Now this is unexpected.”

“Shut up,” Neku says against his mouth, and he kisses him again. Joshua’s hands slide up over the curve of Neku’s ass, fingers rolling rhythmically. Neku pushes his hips forward, grinding into Joshua, moaning soft sounds that could almost be his name. Joshua giggles and stamps kisses along Neku’s jaw. A quick rap on the door startles them both and they fly apart. Snapping the wrinkles out of his suit as best and quickly as he can, Joshua opens the door just enough to peek out.

“Yes?”

“Sorry to disturb you-” Neku grunts under his breath. “-but Miss Shiki and I discovered accessories you forgot. You may find them nigh indispensable.”

Princess K holds out a tiny paper bag, and Joshua accepts it with the most charming smile he can manage. “Thank you, Princess,” he says as he shuts the door and flips the lock once more. He spins around to find Neku sitting against the back wall, skirt dipping just enough between his spread knees to cloak his thighs in shadow.

“What is it?”

Joshua primly sits at Neku’s feet. “Let’s see.” He unfolds the top of the bag, peers in, and lets out an astonished laugh. Curious, Neku leans forward, trying to steal a look.

“What? What is it?!”

Joshua waves the question away and, setting the bag to one side but still easily within reach, he plants his hands on either side and crawls between Neku’s legs. “Close your eyes.”

Neku shoots him a wary look but then acquiesces. Something warm and wet – Joshua’s tongue, he realizes distantly, and the intimacy of that makes him shiver – trails up the side of his neck, and as Joshua’s teeth play over his earlobe, a hand rubs surely up the inside of his thigh. Joshua brushes featherlight touches over his leg, his hip, the base of his cock, before drifting lower. He kisses Neku’s mouth again, presses their bodies together, and when Neku’s legs lift a bit instinctively, he takes the opportunity to shift him completely onto his back. Joshua’s hands leave him entirely, though their lips stay connected. Neku hears something click and he starts to ask what it was, but Joshua’s tongue laps at his, steals his words before they can fully form. A slick finger slides along Neku’s ass and starts to press. Neku shoves Joshua out to arm’s length. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing you,” Joshua says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Princess and Shiki left us a wonderful gift of lubricant and condoms, and I don’t intend to waste them.”

“Where did they get... How’d they... But we weren’t...” Neku rambles, his eyes opening so wide the white is visible on all sides. “Why am I the one being prepared?!”

“Because, Neku,” Joshua says, teasing his fingertips along the crease of Neku’s hip and over his balls, “you’re the one wearing a skirt. Easier access.”

The lubricated finger presses against him again, and Neku spreads his legs a little wider. He cries out a little when it pushes inside him, grabbing onto Joshua’s shoulders tightly. Joshua kisses just under his right eye.

“Neku?”

He lets out a breathy “Ah?” in response.

Joshua doesn’t continue, and Neku cracks open one eye. He’s immediately glad he did – there’s no smirk anywhere to be seen, no giggles, no shield. In that instant, he recognizes actual concern splashed across Joshua’s features. That’s all it takes. Their lips crash into each other and they move together, Neku fumbling with the buttons to Joshua’s jacket, Joshua’s finger shifting inside Neku. Eventually, Neku slips the last button free and Joshua withdraws his finger, pulling back and throwing his jacket towards one corner. He reaches for the bag, but Neku snatches it away first.

“I was just going to get a condom,” Joshua laughs, raising his hands in surrender.

“I’ll get it,” Neku says, and he pulls one out, ripping the wrapper open with a grin. Joshua waits for him to hand it over, but instead Neku tackles him, pinning his shoulders to the ground and smiling down at him. He sits back, sets the condom on Joshua’s stomach – about which Joshua whines; it’ll leave a spot on his nice dress shirt – and with deft, sure motions unfastens Joshua’s pants. Joshua lifts his hips without being asked and pushes down his own pants and underwear. Neku wraps his hand around Joshua’s erection and tries pumping it a couple times, smirking at the sounds Joshua chokes back and the way his fingers dig into any part of Neku he can reach.

“I may be wearing the skirt,” Neku says triumphantly as he rolls the condom onto Joshua, “but that doesn’t mean I have to just follow your lead.”

Joshua opens his mouth to respond, looking every bit the cocky bastard he usually is, but no quip shows up. With an amused cough, Neku hikes up his skirt and straddles Joshua’s hips.

He has to direct Joshua’s cock with one hand at first, but once the tip presses into him, he’s content to let go and let Joshua, holding so tightly onto Neku’s hips that it hurts a bit, guide him the rest of the way down. Slowly, inch by inch, Joshua enters him until he’s seated flush against him. It feels weird, not necessarily painful or bad, but definitely odd. He rocks his hips a little and is rewarded with a loud moan from Joshua.

“N-Neku...” Joshua sighs, pulling on his wrists. Neku lets himself fall forward, and then Joshua’s hands catch his hips again and press him back. They start to build a rhythm, forward and back, up and down, faster and faster. Neku leans back and supports himself on Joshua’s thighs. “Neku,” Joshua says sharply, suddenly, and when Neku looks down at him, he smiles and moves one hand from Neku’s hip to wrap around his erection. He synchronizes his motions, stroking down as he pushes up into him. His thumb swipes over the head of Neku’s cock and Neku shouts. Joshua giggles between panting moans and does it again, and again, and again, until Neku’s hands fist in the fabric of his pants and his cum spatters Joshua’s fingers and shirt. He thrusts into Neku a few more times quickly and follows him over the edge with Neku’s name thick in his breath.

“Well,” Joshua whistles, wrapping his arms around Neku as he sits up. He pecks him on the lips lightly and giggles when Neku cups his face with both hands and deepens the kiss. They part, and he presses his forehead against Neku’s. “I think we have to buy these outfits now.”

“More satisfied customers,” Princess K sings. Shiki hugs Mr. Mew to her chest with one arm and fans herself with the other.

“Tell me your surveillance cameras record the footage.”

“But of course.”


End file.
